A New Runner
by StopJustStop
Summary: In the face of turmoil, Faith has been assigned to work with Sonic, a new runner, for a very important mission. How will they react upon seeing each other for the first time? Can they really co-operate without trouble arising?


(Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is a remake of a fanfic that I did a while back (The old fanfic is now deleted). I don't own Sonic nor do I own Mirror's Edge, but I think the upcoming Mirror's Edge reboot should be a Sonic crossover! It would be really cool!)

**A New Runner**

Faith ran towards the headquarters. Merc was waiting for her. She just got some really important intel that could really make things easier for them. She got another call from him.

"Faith, I forgot to tell you. We have a new runner on our team. You should meet him; I have a feeling he will help a lot."

Faith was intrigued. "A new runner, eh?" She jumped to another building while spinning 360 degrees, a trick she had learned just recently, which came in handy when she was doing it while shooting a gun. "This'll be interesting." she said in a suspicious tone, which was actually far off from the truth. What she was actually feeling was excitement. The resistance has grown! A new runner has joined! And it's a guy? Faith started to fantasize sexually about the new runner, despite Merc not attaching a name nor a face to him. But she saw she very narrowly dodged a billboard, so she decided to keep her eyes on what was important at the moment.

Soon she had gotten to HQ. She saw Merc standing near the entrance.

"Faith, I'd like you to meet your new running partner. This is Sonic." Faith looked past Merc to see a blue figure standing in the distance. He was looking straight at her with creamy, milky passion. Faith had the same feelings towards him, and she only just met him. They both walked closer to each other, eventually meeting in the center of the room.

"Wow, Sonic... I had no idea you'd look like that."

"Faith... me neither." They were both at a loss for words, their immense attraction permeating everything else in their minds. Faith felt a familiar seeping feeling in her crotch. Sonic could tell she was uncomfortable.

"What's the matter, Faith?"

"Oh, nothing. I just think you're... really sexy."

"I think you're sexy too." Sonic said. "But you know what would make you even sexier?"

"What?"

"Taking your pants off."

Faith was a bit surprised, but she complied. She stripped herself of her pants and threw them out of reach, showing her tight, revealing thong, which was almost completely string, save for a small patch barely covering her vagina.

"You'd be even sexier if you lose the thong." said Sonic, so Faith took that off as well.

"Perfect." Sonic said. "Now sit down on the floor and spread your legs." and Faith did so. Sonic's eyes zeroed in on Faith's pussy. It was very tight, pink, and moist. The perfect vagina. Sonic put his head between Faith's legs and started to lick the grand organ.

"Mmmph..." Faith grunted. She yelled out at Merc, who was watching the scene nonchalantly from afar. "So what do we have to do?"

"Well Faith, we have to infiltrate the..." To Faith, a lot of it was drowned out in her mind because Sonic's cunnilingus skills were just too good. Faith was nearly about to burst. "...and if we succeed, then it will be a major victory. Pretty much our entire livelihood counts on this. It's a huge deal."

"Wow. How long do we have before we have to embark?"

"It mustn't wait. I'd say about 20 minutes."

"Okay. Well, you can count on us- HOLY SHIT! AUGH!" Faith came. It got all over Sonic's face.

"Alright." Sonic said. "Now it's time for the good part." Sonic started to undo his pants. As he pulled them off, his erection sprang free and pierced the heavens. Faith gasped at the sight of Sonic's cock. It was huge! It wasn't only long, but the girth was unmatched! Sonic saw Faith's nipples harden through her shirt. "Wow, Faith." Sonic said. "You could cut a diamond in half with those things." Sonic went between her legs and pounded her ferociously, as if his penis was a meat tenderizer and Faith's pussy was a slab of ground beef.

"Oh my god... Sonic!" Faith yelled. Sonic's thrusts were powerful. Faith was afraid he'd break her pelvis. The pleasure received was so great that Faith started to kick her legs like a kangaroo. This stimulated Sonic even more and he came, the sperm flying out of his cock like small rocketships.

"Alright." Faith said. "Now it's your turn." Faith held up a strap-on.

"You want to fuck my ass?" Sonic asked.

"No... not exactly." Faith wore the strap-on and started to penetrate Sonic's urethra with it.

"Augh!" Sonic said in pain. "This hurts!"

"Don't worry, you'll like it after a while." The penetration became even deeper. Soon, Faith was putting the entire length of the strap-on down Sonic's cock. And lo and behold, Sonic was enjoying it. Faith soon took the strap-on out of Sonic's cock, which caused another burst of cum to spurt out, as a moan came out of him at the same time.

"Alright." said Sonic. "Now what do you want me to do?" His fist was clenched. Faith knew what he wanted to do.

"Ha! Anal fisting? That's all you can think of?" Faith teased. "That shit is just child's play for my ass. Can you do something more... daring?"

Sonic made a sinister smile. "No doubt about it. Now stick your ass in the air." and Faith did. Sonic put his foot inside.

"Deeper!" Faith moaned. Sonic soon went knee-deep into Faith's ass. Faith was amazed. Amazed that her ass could hold this much, and amazed that Sonic would do such a thing.

"You sure are a daring one." Faith said as her ass was filled to the brim with Sonic's leg. "That trait will serve you well when you're running."

Sonic smilied. "Thanks. Now, since you fucked my urethra, let me fuck yours. It's only fair."

"Okay." said Faith, and Sonic put his whimsical cock into Faith's piss canal.

"Please pull out before you cum! I don't want to get a urinary tract infection! You can cum in my pussy; I'm on the pill."

"Duly noted." said Sonic as he personally made sure Faith's small urethra grew three sizes that day. Sonic thrust inside of her with gusto and it felt amazing to both of them. Soon, Sonic pulled out and came inside of Faith's vagina again.

"So Faith, are you into anything freaky?" asked Snic.

Faith blushed. "I... I like shit and piss!"

"Well it's a good thing I have diarrhea then!" Sonic got on top of Faith and started to projectile shit on her once-pure face. It got in her mouth and she swallowed it eagerly. She took some of Sonic's shit and rubbed it into her hair like it was shampoo. Soon, Sonic's stomach contents were completely emptied onto (and into) Faith. He then pissed on her.

"The lemonade, Sonic! It tastes so good!" Faith moaned out loud. "I haven't had this much bodily fluid on me since law enforcement shot my mom dead for protesting and got some of her blood on my face!"

"If I knew there was someone like you here," Sonic said. "I'd have joined the Runners a lot sooner!"

Soon, Sonic had emptied both his bowels and bladder onto Faith. She looked like a chocolate cake. They both looked over at Merc, and to their surprise, he had no pants on, and he was jacking off furiously to their escapades.

Faith's and Sonic's faces lit up. "You don't have to be so lonely, Merc. You can join in too!"

"Okay!" Merc said as he walked over. "Do you folks like vomit?"

"Sure!" said the loving couple.

Merc vomited on both of them. The smell and feeling of the vomit made them vomit in return. Merc and Sonic took some of the vomit and rubbed it on their penises.

"Time for the vomit-fuck train!" Merc and Sonic said in unison.

Merc put his vomit-lubricated penis into Faith's ass, while Sonic put his vomit-lubricated penis into Merc's ass. Faith slammed into Merc's crotch while Sonic slammed into Merc's ass. It was the purest love all three of them could imagine. They were never so aroused in their entire lives. It was almost as if they were destined for this brackish threesome at birth. It wasn't just sex. It was a journey. A journey to enlightenment.

Merc soon came in Faith's ass, and Sonic came in Merc's ass.

Sonic laughed at Merc. "I can last longer than you! Hahaha!"

"Well, not only was that the first time I came today, but you also didn't have another dick in your ass!"

"...You have a point."

Sonic took out his dick and noticed it was covered in shit. "Merc, you fucker! Do you even know how to use toilet paper!?"

"Toilet paper? Ha!" Merc said condescendingly to Sonic. "Real Runners don't wipe their asses!"

"Wait a minute!" Faith exclaimed. "You never told me about that!"

"Shit!" Merc muttered.

"Well, I think I'll wipe your ass for you!" Sonic crawled over to his pants and grabbed his wallet out of a pocket. He took a ring out of it and shoved it in Merc's asscrack.

"Eeeeeeeaaaaaagh!" Merc yelped. "Fuck you, Sonic!"

"Don't worry, this'll only take a minute..." Sonic slid the ring across Merc's turgid ass numerous times, and finally took it out, revealing a ring that was tainted with shitstains and ass hairs. Sonic showed it to Merc.

"Now Merc, please clean it off. I have to get these converted to US Dollars and I don't want to give the bank teller a ring covered in shit."

"Ugh... fine." and Merc started to lick and suck his own butt mucus off of Sonic's ring. It was humiliating. He felt emasculated. But he pressed onward and cleaned it to a luminous sheen.

"Alright." said Merc. "Now that that's done, let's shit in each other's mouths, Faith."

"No Merc, I don't want you to shit on me."

Merc got very angry. "Faith, I can't believe this! We used to be so romantic and now you won't even taste my shit? I've had enough of your SJW bullshit! Stop going on Tumblr and shit in my god damned mouth!"

"Ugh, fine." Faith said. "Here's the deal: We can shit on each other if you stop whining afterward."

Merc smiled like a kid in a candy store. "Sure thing, Faith!" They started to spray shit and piss out of each other's orifices. It tasted amazing. It felt great on their skin. Sonic watched all of it, masturbating intensely as the couple made a sexy mess with their greasy shit and putrid piss. The two had then started to kiss, swapping a gooey mixture of urine and feces between their mouths.

"Alright." the three said, exhausted. "That was amazing."

Faith had an idea. "Let's finish this off. How about we all take a shower together?"

"Yeah, let's do that." said both Merc and Sonic.

"Okay, then let's go."

All three of them had entered a shower stall and turned on the faucet, letting the water wash their sins away. "Alright, How would you like it if I did this?" Faith asked as she used one hand to jerk off Sonic, and another hand to jerk off Merc. "Oh yeah girl, we love it." Sonic put his foot up to Faith's crotch and used his toe to rub her vagina. Faith moaned. "This is the best day I've ever had in my life." said Faith. Merc and Sonic both had to agree.

As the two men were being jerked off, they looked into each other's eyes with deep lust. Soon enough, Merc and Sonic were both kissing passionately while Faith was jacking them off. As their shower was just about to finish, all three of them came. Now they were 100% clean and sexually satisfied. They all put their clothes back on.

"...Shit." Merc said. "I completely forgot. You guys have an important mission! You're late! Hurry!" Quickly, both Faith and Sonic jumped out of HQ and parkoured across the city. As Faith looked beside her, feasting her eyes upon her newfound lover, her morale was at an all-time high. She was almost certain that the fight against oppression will end, with them emerging on top. And it was all because of Sonic that she thought this. She held hands with Sonic as they strove to save the world, one run at a time.

**THE END**


End file.
